Metroid Tetron
by Nii-Echidna
Summary: Daren Nitrate is a Hunter. He has benn called to hellp the 142ed Fleet of the Galactic Fed. stop the Space Pirates from gaining controle of one of the most powerful weapions the galaxy has ever seen. the question is, can he do it?


Metroid: Tetron  
-Authers Note Part One-

If your wondering why this says _Prolog Part One_ , thats because I'm going to have one before each chapter most of the time. These will be here to explain a few things and let you know what the hell I'm talking about. Also, I will ti to replie to Reviews and such and give you some ideas on some of the bases for my work. Oh, and for the record, I cannot spell.  
Now, just so you know, heres a run down of a few things the will be in chapter one:

Teralian - Race of jungle cat like bipeds from the 4th planet of the Namor system. They come in 3 types. Re, Ka, and Ne.  
-The Re normally have larger body's and more upper body strength.  
-The Ka are the more stream-line of the Teralian's. They are normally slender and tall, but very fast.  
-Ne are the more ajile of the Teralian's.

Oreli - Race of blue skeined humanoids from the 3rd planet in the Anar system. They have smooth scales that are smother than most normal skin and are anfibeus.  
---  
With no ferther adue, i give you...

Metroid: Tetron  
-Chapter one-

The cold void of space. Always the same, but never the same way twice. The 142 ed Fleet of the Galactic Federation was broken up into twelve parts, standard Blockade Formation. The Fleet orbited around a dead orange planet. Onbord the flag ship, the Ti'geara, the fleets commanders sat at a conference table, and of the 13 of them, only Admiral Sworts wasn't complaining. He was one of only 5 humans scattered around the long table, but he was at the head of it.

They where all jabbering in common. He was about to call the meting to order. He had tried three times before but evidently it hadn't worked. He raised his voice and called out several words in several languages. Each got the atenchen of one captian or another. When they were all shocked and agast at his fowl captian he straitened his shirt.

"All of you, calm down," he said in common. He was back in command again. "I know I said that he wold be here by now but I received a transmission this morning telling me he was delayed. He set the fastest passable course to get here," the room erupted once more and he slammed his fist on the desk and all was quite once more. "He was delayed because this coarse took him through the Kal'nor Nebula."

"This Hunter of yours is insane." Captian Dor'ethRal braked with a laugh. He was a Teralian. A race of bipeds that went along the lines of a large jungle cat. "If who ever it is you called for went through there they must have brace ones."

"With him, its more like steel." Sworts replied. A chuckle ran through the room. "I told him to make haste, so he made haste. He will be here in 9 hours. He had to make repairs to his primary engine."

"Who is this guy?" Some one down the table asked, Sworts couldn't tell who.

"His code name his Hunter 4. I got him his clearance, otherisation and his status. He's good and I know it. He is considered Galactic Fed Speasal Forces." A round of mummers ran through the room. Dor'ethRal snorted.

"How do you know, and what makes him so good that you gave him that kind of power within the Fed when hes not even in-listed?

"Because he worked with my son, and he is that good." Sworts said, that ended the decision and closed the topic completely.

After a few moments another captian asked a question. This one, an Oreli, asked a question. "Admiral Sworts, what if this Hunter of yours cant cut it?" she asked cooly.

"Your name is Relic, correct?" Sworts asked.

"Yes sir. I was just assigned to the fleet a month ago," she didn't give Sworts a good feeling.

"He can cut it. Besides, we need an expert on ancient peoples and technology's. He's both. And he has one thing we need more than both."

"Whats that?" Dor'ethRal asked, though it had abit of a tone to it.

"He hates the pirates even more than _I _do."


End file.
